


Back Alley Fun!

by Kyuubi16



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Crossover romance, F/M, Het Sex, Heterosexuality, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubi16/pseuds/Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto and Katara are enjoying some alone time. A quick romp in one of the back alleys of the Fire Nation can not only be a bit dangerous, but also quite fun.





	

Back Alley Fun

0

NarutoxKatara

0

Takes place during the events of The Headband

0

Story Start

0

The plan or plans were quite simple. The first part was to infiltrate the Fire Nation and get them all some clothing to blend in. Secondly Aang would go to the academy and gain information, and learn how to fit in better.

Naruto and Katara had volunteered to go shopping for groceries. Though somewhere along the way Kagebunshin were being sent back with the groceries as Naruto and Katara decided to take advantage of this time alone.

''Hey cutie, got a girlfriend?'' One Fire Nation girl asked. She must have been the daughter of some noble as her clothing looked quite expensive. The colors of Red with Gold weren't the usual combination of a commoner. She looked to be about seventeen and none to shy.

As luck would have it Katara drifted off a bit to look all the trinkets while Naruto stood to the side.

''I'm with someone...'' Naruto answered.

The girl looked around, ''I don't see her around? What kind of girlfriend would leave a cutie like you unattended? Why don't you come with me and I'll give you all the attention you would want.''

Naruto shifted, ''No thanks...''

''Am I disturbing something?'' The question garnered both their attention. There stood a not so happy Katara.

''Oh...I see. I guess we all have our 'tastes','' She said snootily.

Naruto gripped Katara by the shoulders and lightly massaged them to keep her calm. His look told her it wasn't worth it.

''If you ever want to 'trade up' as about Ju Lee. My family is well known. Later Cutie,'' She said as she walked away with an exaggerated sway.

''So cutie what was that all about?''

''Some spoiled girl with a noble as a parent. Tara-chan don't tell me you were jealous. Why would I ant some snob when I have a gem right here.'' He said kissing her cheek.

''Good so far...`I think I just might be able to forgive you,'' She teased.

''Well looks like I better get to work then now shouldn't I?'' He asked as they continued about their day.

Eventually it was getting dark and Katara soon found herself being led by Naruto into one of the back alleys. He slowly trailed his lips down her down the nape of her neck. Hours had past sense they started the simple errand and now it was dark out. The Moon shone overhead as its dim light gave the dark alley a sort of calm glow.

''Naruto...'' Katara moaned as he caressed her breasts through the material of her new tank top.

''I can't help it Tara. You just look so delicious in Red,'' He said as he nibbled on her ear.

Katara shuttered under the sensual assault, his guttural tone filled with desire. He held her pinned against the wall as his hardness rubbed between her thighs.

Katara felt a moan illicit itself from her lips, but forced some self control. "Naruto, someone could see us.''

''Did you forget I'm a shinobi and have a few tricks up my sleep?'' She could feel his hardness growing as he pressed her back into the wall.

Katara felt a moan illicit itself from her lips, but forced some self control. "Naruto, please," she whimpered as he slid his hand down her pert backside and give it a squeeze.

''I know, that's the fun. The thrill, the possibility of being caught.''

His hand slid up her skirt and trailed along her thigh. Katara as to fight back a moan as his sharp nail sliced along the thin fabric of her undergarments until the band that kept them together ripped and caused them to drop to the ground to her ankles. to drop down. She shutter as a slight breeze of cool air chilled her. Using his pink he gently stroke along her glistening lips.

''I want to taste you,'' He said suddenly as he got on his knees. Throwing one leg over his shoulder for balance as his face disappeared under her skirt.

His tongue lapping up her wetness, teasing her lips. Using the tip of his tongue he stroked her clit faster and faster as he brought her to orgasm. Katara let out a scream as her release spilled into Naruto's mouth. Lapping up her release Naruto stood up and released his hardness from the confine of his pants.

Placing his hands on her lips he firmly pressed his lips against hers as he ground her hardness against her core.  
''Tell me you want me...tell me you need it.'' Naruto spoke as his hand kneaded the flesh of Katara's rear.

Katara found herself aroused. She was getting worked up and at this rate she could go crazy.

''Naruto...please..'' She whispered and moaned as one of his fingers trailed along the crack of her smooth ass.

''Please what...what is that you want?''

''Make love to me...take me! Just please give me what I want!'' She said louder, grinding and bucking her against against his erection.

''Whatever my Water Princess wants,'' He whispered picking up one of her legs as he slowly pushed in. Both gasped at this sensation. This was the first time they ever tried it standing up. Using his other arm Naruto pulled up her other leg and used his body weight to pin Katara against the wall as he drove further in. Her legs wrapped tightly around him like a Octopus ensnaring a pray with one of it's eight arms. Katara's wet and waiting core seemed to suck him in like a suction cup. With one hand on Naruto's back and the other on her rear Naruto began slow and agonizing thrusts.

''N-Naruto...'' Katara whimpered, the slow pace only seemed to add to the fire that had slowly begun intensifying in her core. She would never come with this slow place. So when he thrust she bucked against him, trying to get every inch of him deep inside of her. Claiming his kisses feverishly she kept up her ministration.

Grabbing her by the hips he pinned her against the wall, his member filling her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

''Naruto! Harder!''

The sound of flesh slapping together was echoing throughout the alley. Katara found herself sweating and panting and when it looked like someone stopped and looked in there direction she couldn't even find the voice to stay anything. Naruto's well time strikes had left her breathless. The person must have decided he or she was hearing things and moved on. Moving away from the wall Naruto turned and leaned her over so they were fucking vertically.

'Oh Spirits!' Katara joyfully cry as she felt her toes curl. She felt like she was going to loose her mind. It was then she felt it, Naruto seemed to tighten up as his thrusts became more rapid. With a few more thrusts he spilled his hot essence inside of her. Katara had to suppress a shutter as the warm liquid seeped down her core. Naruto fell back into a sitting position and pulled her into a kiss.

The kiss was soft, tender and passionate. When the kiss broke Katara pushed Naruto back and rocked back and forth on his still erect penis. She was close and having gone this far she wasn't going to ergo her on release. Gripping his left knee with her hand she slipped one finger to her core as she rocked back and forth on him. Feverishly rubbing her clit as she unclenched and clenched around Naruto she kept going until she reached her peek.

With one last cry she threw her head as she came, her body nearly convulsed as it felt like the wind was knocked out of her. With a few more bucks she crashed forward as her released cover both their pelvises.

''I swear, you and your desire to do dangerous things like this.''

''What can I say, I have a 'healthy' imagination. We should hurry up and get home before the others think we were captured or something,'' He said as they fixed their clothing. The two of them walked out of the alley way hand and hand after another fun evening of recreation.


End file.
